Rememberance
by Jimmy the Gothic Egg
Summary: Searching through files and found this. Posted it on mediaminer a while ago, my first one-shot ever. Read it and be amazed.


I wrote this for mediaminer, so I decided to post it. Sorry that my updates haven't been so recent. I've lost chapter 5 for Moonlit Nights, so I'll try to find that.

* * *

_If I smiled_

_And don't believe_

_Soon I know_

_I'll wake from this dream_

Hello by Evanescence

Raven was tired. It was the third day in a row she had ignored her meditation. The third day in a row she had gone without sleep. And the third day in the she hadn't eaten or drunk anything. Her mind was flaring and her powers were not in check.

_Three years since I left the Titans._

She glanced at her clock. Six in the morning. Her face was paler than usual. Dark circles lay under her eyes. She felt like a ghost. Her life had been rough the past three years. She had moved back to Azarath for a while but found that everyone there was more unbearable than…

_Don't think._

Raven pulled on a sleeveless top, black as usual, with black jeans and stepped out into the frozen winter.

The cold was one thing she knew well. She had only felt warmth when she was with…

_Stop it!_

Her headache was worsening. She'd have to get away before someone got hurt. The sun was just peeking over the tall buildings, signaling the drunkards and drug dealers to slink back into their dark allies and another busy day to start.

She was meeting someone. The café was where she met everyone. The only place that calmed her. As she entered the dark place, she noticed him immediately. He had grown but not that much.

"So what do I call you?" she asked as she settled across from him. No mask. Had she ever seen him without a mask?

"Doesn't matter. Not like you're talking to anyone else."

She nodded. "How'd you track me down?"

"Wasn't hard. You left a pretty good mess. Besides, even with your hair long, I still recognize you."

Another nod. "Don't know why I came. I told you I was out. I'm too dangerous."

"Trust me, I'm not here to get you back. Though Changeling still misses you."

"Changeling?" she cocked an eyebrow.

"Beast Boy. You probably already figured that out."

"So why are we here. Three years I avoided you people. I've completely forgotten about you. Then, my dreams start coming back and you call."

The boy- man, she'd have to get used to that- smiled. "You won't even visit us?"

"No. And does Star… 'Kory' know you're here?"

His smile faded a bit. "No. If you feel like visiting, you know where to call."

Only another a nod then she got up to leave. To her disdain, he followed close behind. They left the café and a rush of cold wind flew by. He looked at her with concern.

"Cold?"

"I don't notice."

"I have to go. I hope you change your mind."

Then he was gone and she felt colder than ever.

* * *

_All around me are familiar faces_

_Worn out places_

_Worn out faces_

_Bright and early for their daily races_

_Going nowhere- going nowhere_

Mad World by Michael Andrews

Raven didn't feel like going home. She traveled the busy streets and watched the busy people go by.

_I miss them. I've ignored them for three years and now…_

As much as she tried, she couldn't forget them.

Darkness settled in and she realized she had been out all day. The streets had been filtered of business men and women and all that was left were the sleazebags that patrolled the night.

There was a squeal of tires. Raven whirled around to see a car swerving in the road. Normally, she would've ignored this, but a second look told her someone was in the middle of the road and that someone was going to get hurt. Before her mind could start moving gears, she jumped into action.

The person stood shocked as the out of control car desperately tried to veer away. Raven ran towards the person and just as she formed a wall of black energy around them, there was a rush of wind and the man was gone. The car skidded to a stop and crashed against the wall.

Everyone gathered around. She quickly blended into the crowd and backed up into an alley when she felt an arm around her waist. Before she could react, a soft voice whispered, "Raven?"

She wheeled around. There before her stood Beast Boy. Her mouth opened but no words came out.

"Wow," he said quietly. "You grew your hair out." He fingered a long strand that reached down to her waist. "You look-"

Her brain started moving again. "I have to go," she said. Her soul-self surrounded her and she left Beast Boy- now Changeling- talking to himself.

"-fantastic," he finished and sighed.

Raven opened her apartment door. A black and white cat whom she had lovingly named Garfield greeted and pushed his head against her legs. No one would understand why she named him that. He resembled nothing of the orange tabby in the comics, but she had her reasons.

_Garfield Logan_.

The purring monster cried for attention and she unwillingly gave it to him. She didn't want to sleep, but she knew her body had been deprived of it for too long. Lying back in her bed, she closed her eyes and though, _Just for a few minutes_. Soon, she was deep in her memories.

* * *

_Beast Boy, for some unknown reason, was running around the couch in cat form. She and he were alone in the Tower. He stumbled in his sixth circle and crashed into the couch. Returning to his normal state, he rubbed his head and held his lip._

"_Are you alright?" she asked trying to keep her voice monotone. A smile threatened her lips. She placed a hand on his head where he had rubbed it. "Anything else?"_

_He nodded and let go of his mouth revealing a small amount of blood. Feeling like a mother, her finger touched the scar and they watched it heal._

"_Raven?" he said still watching her unmoving hand._

"_Yes?" She also didn't look up._

"_I think it's better."_

_She blushed and moved her hand away. "Sorry."_

"_It's okay." All that was left was a pink scar. He glanced at her. She was still staring at him. "Are _you _okay?"_

_She snapped from her trance. "Yeah, I'm just-"_

_He put his arm around her neck and pulled her closer. Her heart raced. He blushed and let go._

"_Um, thanks."_

_She didn't waste another second. She leaned forward and…

* * *

_Raven woke with a start. _Why did it have to be that memory?_ She would've taken anything over reliving that. Garfield stretched next to her, his soft fur brushing against her bare skin. She lay back. Her stomach groaned for food and her throat cried for water.

_Tomorrow. Tomorrow I'll eat. Tomorrow I'll meditate. Hell, maybe tomorrow I'll call up Robin and hang out with my old friends. Right now, all I want to do is sleep. But tomorrow? I'll set things right._

**Epilogue**

_Show me how we end this alright  
Show me how defenseless you really are  
Satisfy an empty inside  
That's alright, let's give this another try_

So Cold by Breaking Benjamin

Changeling rooted through the fridge for his tofu eggs. So that was why Robin, Nightwing was what he went by now, had wanted to spend time here. He knew Raven was here, and he hadn't told them. Not even him.

Why hadn't Raven talked to him? Did she still love him? She had seemed scared. Maybe he was overanalyzing this. His mind was elsewhere and he didn't even notice himself burning his fingers on the hot pan.

Suddenly, a black cloud appeared in front of him and out stumbled Raven. She saw him immediately and grabbed him in a soft hug.

"I've missed you so much," she whispered in his ear.

He didn't say anything. Just squeezed tighter. They let go of each other and smiled.

"I thought… I mean, after last night…"

"There's a lot of thinking I have to do. I thought seeing you would help."

He nodded vigorously and Starfire came in.

"Raven!" she screeched and wrapped her in a tight squeeze. "You are back!"

Robin- she was told to call him Nightwing- and Cyborg followed her. All her friends were here. They talked for hours. And for the first time in a long time, she felt warmth.

* * *

He he. _I_ liked it. The epilogue was put there 'cause it could be. I wanted this to be a one-shot, and this was my first bbrae. Yay.  



End file.
